


Pinochle

by cmshaw



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: And just to reiterate: all paths contain death and violence and/or rape, Animal Genitalia, Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Breast Fucking, Champion/Goo-girl, Champion/Hell-hound, Champion/Imps, Champion/Kelt, Champion/Marble, Choose Your Own Ending, Cowgirl/Minotaur/Worms, Death of the protagonist, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gangbang, Hard vore, Infestation Kink, Nipple Fucking, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Painplay, Sneezing, Sounding, The following tags apply to only some path choices, Urethral Play, Vomiting, Vore, Voyeurism, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 20,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please find enclosed a brief itinerary for your exploration of the mountain.<br/>* Day One: the worms crawl in.<br/>* Day Two: the worms crawl out.<br/>* Day Three: there is no day three (not for you).</p><p> </p><p>  <em>This is a choose your own ending story, and at the end of each chapter you will be presented with one or more links which will take you to the beginning of another chapter. You must choose one of these links to continue the story! (Unfortunately, this does mean you will need to read this story chaptered and not as a single-page work or a download.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).



> The chapter format for the Choose Your Own Ending was inspired by [Choose Your Own Dominion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606048/chapters/1092490), a fantastic Homestuck story by Cephalopod.

You are a CHAMPION.

You were sent to the CURSED DEMON REALM by your village. This is done every year, ostensibly as part of an ongoing FINAL STAND to defend the villagers from the demons. You, however, are starting to wonder if the real reason isn't to PAY TRIBUTE and keep the demons AMUSED for a while.

You used to have a name and varied interests, but that was before you went through the portal. Now your interests are FIGHTING, FUCKING, and wandering around the demon realm looking for monsters to FIGHT and/or FUCK.

[To check the content notes before proceeding, choose this link.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303296)  
 _or_  
[To proceed immediately, choose this link.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303299)

_**STOP!** Do not click on the "next chapter" button. This is a choose your own ending story, and at the end of each chapter you will be presented with one or more links which will take you to the beginning of another chapter. You must choose one of these links to continue the story! (Unfortunately, this does mean you will need to read this story chaptered and not as a single-page work or a download.)_


	2. Check the content notes

This list of how to find and/or avoid certain elements of this story contains **spoilers** for various paths.

To proceed directly to the story, go back and choose "proceed immediately" instead. If you got here by clicking "Next Chapter" instead of choosing a link at the end of the previous chapter, go back and read the instructions again.

This list will give directions to _find_ each element. To _avoid_ these elements instead, simply choose any other option at the critical points.

 **Rape/Non-Con/Dubious Consent:** By the nature of the setting there will be discussion of rape in any path and much of the consent given should be considered highly dubious.

To reach explicit rape of the protagonist: at the mountain fork, first go around to the plateau and then go up to the crags. Any choice at the fork other than going directly up will lead to brief reminiscing about a previous rape.

To reach sexual encounters in which the protagonist is dubiously consenting: at the mountain fork, either go down into the cleft and do not whip out your dicks or go directly up to the crags; additionally, after going anywhere at the sign other than directly up, listen to Marble and then head toward the lakeshore.

To reach sexual encounters in which other people are not consenting: at the mountain fork, go anywhere other than directly up, then refuse to listen to Marble.

To reach sexual encounters in which other people are dubiously consenting: at the mountain fork, go around to the plateau; additionally, after going anywhere at the sign other than directly up, listen to Marble and then head toward the lakeshore.

 **Death:** Death of the protagonist is inevitable. Every end is a bad end!

To avoid the death of any other characters, at the mountain fork either go directly up or go in any other direction and then listen to Marble and head toward the desert.

 **Worms:** Infestation by the worms is inevitable!

To be infested in your dicks, at the mountain fork go down.

To be infested in your breasts, at the mountain fork go around and then up.

To be infested in your sinuses and stomach, at the mountain fork go directly up.

 **Urethral Play/Sounding:** To reach these scenes, go down at the mountain fork; additionally, after listening to Marble go toward the lake.

 **Breast Fucking/Nipple Fucking:** To reach these scenes, go around at the mountain fork and then go up.

 **Oral Sex:** To reach these scenes, go directly up at the mountain fork or go in any other direction and then refuse to listen to Marble.

 **Gangbang:** To reach these scenes, go around at the mountain fork and then go up.

 **Sneezing/Vomiting/Asphyxiation:** To reach these scenes, go directly up at the mountain fork. Additional sneezing and asphyxiation scenes will continue on all subsequent paths.

 **Vore:** To reach hard vore of the protagonist, go down or around at the mountain fork, listen to Marble, and head toward the desert. To reach hard vore of another character, go down or around at the mountain fork, listen to Marble, and head toward the lake. To reach soft vore of worms, go directly up at the mountain fork.

 **Voyeurism:** To reach these scenes, go around at the mountain fork.

 **Scenes with other characters** **:** In this story you can have sexual encounters with worms, infested hell-hounds, imps, goo-girls, and Kelt. You can also share some romance with Marble.

All paths contain sexual worm infestation. For an additional worm sex scene, go directly up at the mountain fork and then go left in the dark.

For an infested hell-hound, go directly up at the mountain fork.

For imps, go around at the mountain fork and for an additional scene go up afterward. If you go any way at the mountain fork other than directly up, there will be additional reminiscing about imps.

For a goo-girl, go any way at the mountain fork other than directly up, listen to Marble, and then head toward the lake.

For Kelt, go any way at the mountain fork other than directly up and then refuse to listen to Marble.

For Marble, go any way at the mountain fork other than directly up. It will be more romantic to listen to Marble!

 **Additional tags:** This is a story which requires a lot of tags! If I have not mentioned something which you believe belongs here or which you would like to request information about before proceeding, please let me know!

[Proceed!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303299)


	3. Proceed

You're pleased with how quickly you've given your stony campsite a 'lived-in' look. The fire-pit is well defined with some rocks you’ve arranged around it, and your bedroll and tent have been set up in the area most sheltered by rocks. You have set up a line of sharpened stakes and walled off some of the easier ways through the rocks around you as a way of claiming this space as your own territory, and mostly the creatures and people around here have been respecting that. The portal shimmers in the background as it always does, looking menacing and reminding you of why you came.  
  
It’s light outside, a good time to explore and forage for supplies with which to fortify your camp. You've been getting your courage up to brave the mountains, and you know what? Today's the day! Or demonic day-equivalent.  
  
You stride out of camp and almost immediately land on rolling foothills. The mountain looms overhead, and you set your jaw and start climbing. You start out wary from the dire warnings you've received, but there's nothing particularly alarming here today. You scramble across gentle rock faces and around spindly bushes with ease, and nothing leaps out at you. When making little jaunts like this you usually turn back to your camp if nothing interesting happens in an hour or so, but just as you're starting to think about going back for a rest and restarting from the foothills, you find a trampled dirt path heading up and down the mountain. You stomp on it with satisfaction and follow it upward.  
  
Shortly you come across a crudely illustrated sign. It depicts an imp, one of your constant demonic tormenters, grimacing in obvious discomfort and covered in white little worms. It looks as if one of them is even crawling into the imp's penis!  
  
Fascinated, you look closer. The painted worms on the sign seem to almost writhe, but when you brush your fingertips cautiously across the surface there's only the smoothness of the paint. You look closer at the imp. Were the worms covering his face when you first saw the sign?  
  
You can't help but wonder what it would be like to have those worms trying to crawl into one of your dicks.

[It would probably be horrible.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303587)  
 _or_  
[If an imp can handle it, you can handle it!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303425)


	4. Go left

Congratulating yourself on your cleverness, you turn to your left, rub at your nose, and duck into upward-sloping passage with more of the glowing lichen.  
  
Your eyes are watering so much that you can't really see, but glints of phosphorescence through the tears make you happier than fumbling around in pitch blackness. You climb up a series of small ledges by holding your breath each time you find a new handhold. You have to keep finding secure places for explosive sneezes, but you're headed upward, which can only be good when underground. Then you have another convulsive sneezing fit walking up a big open passageway, put your hand out to steady yourself on the wall, and tumble down, down, down into a hole.  
  
You land on something squishy. You scrub at your eyes until you accept that it's not your eyes and it's not the patchiness of the lichen which is making your immediate surroundings undulate: you have landed on the edge of a pit of giant worms. A couple of them broke your fall. A couple more are oozing over to inspect you.  
  
The head of a worm stretches out in front of your face and pokes at your cheek. It's roughly the thickness of your original human penis and you've been in this demon realm for weeks; you make these excuses to yourself after your mouth has already fallen obediently open for the worm to penetrate. It thrusts itself in and noses about while you resist the trained urge to suck. You can feel the small worms already in you flailing about in response and a couple of them slip down the back of your throat; you swallow to keep from choking. When you open your throat, the giant worm presses in. It bunches up in your mouth so that it is wedged behind your teeth and pushes just its head down your throat to follow the path those little worms took. You gag, but the worm is solid rings of muscle and doesn't even notice your resistance. You can't swallow. It's too big. You keep trying, bringing your hands up to your mouth and tugging uselessly at the body of the worm still outside of you. A ring of worm sludge is coating your lips now. You bump the outside of your throat with one wrist and you can feel the worm moving in it. Your eyes are open but you can't see the lichen any longer.  
  
You manage a weak swallow that urges the worm deeper into your throat. It feels like victory, even though you pass out.  
  
You wake up some time later still on the edge of the worm pit, which is a surprise -- not that you're still there, but that you wake up at all. You don't know where the worm which was in your throat is now, but you are covered by many worms now. Maybe you aren't on the edge. Maybe you're in the pit now. Maybe the worm is still in your throat and you just don't need to breathe anymore.  
  
(You aren't sneezing. It feels amazing to not sneeze. You bask.)  
  
There are worms stretching themselves over you and worms which have curled up underneath you, unless there are worms stretched under you and curled over you. Up and down feel rather arbitrary from here. There's a worm twining around itself in your armpit. There's a worm twining around one of your feet (you aren't entirely sure which one, or how many feet you have).  
  
You can feel the earth all around you and the worms all through the earth.

[That makes me feel tiny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303383)  
 _or_  
[I encompass the world](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303593)


	5. Whip it out

You spend a silent moment wrestling with the fantasy of having those worms pressing against and maybe into your cocks, and the fantasy wins. Why not? you think. You fucked Tamani when she asked you to. You stripped for Kelt. And that sign on the path back there certainly suggested that the worms would be up for sex as much as anyone else in this demon realm.

You offer your hand to the worms as the one which you picked up crawls back into the colony. Several of the larger worms investigate your fingers, leaving wet trails with tingle gently. With your other hand you open your pants. A warm line of slime is oozing down your outstretched arm, so you scoop up a bit with your free hand and rub it across the tips of your cocks where they are poking out of their sheaths. Your pricks throb and extend, and you run your fingers through the slime again for more lubrication. When you stroke your cocks, it feels so good that you don't realize how closely the worms are watching you until the pillar bulges outward toward your waist. They seem to approve!

Carefully you kneel down next to the mass of worms, making very sure that your knees are on the ground and not crushing any of your squirmy new friends. The bulk of the worm colony follows you down. You feel them brushing against your thighs and then the surprising weight of the massed creatures lands on your lap and pins you down. Worms surge against your testicles and you shudder in delight. Slime starts to pool in the creases of your legs.

Both of your pricks are lengthening as the worms cover you and you press them down, bending them into the writhing mass. Immediately the worms writhe over your shafts. The soft damp touches make you moan out loud and the sight of your pricks sinking into the squirming pile of worms is amazing. You can't believe that this idea never occurred to you before this. Your smaller prick is completely buried in worms now and your larger one is half out of sight beneath their small slimy bodies. One large worm wraps itself completely around your large prick and you moan again. You rest your hands gently on the worms and they coil around your fingers eagerly.

Another fat worm winds around your larger cock, this time nearly at the tip of it, and noses at the head until it finds your piss-hole. You think of the painting and hold yourself as still as possible, hardly able to believe that this is actually happening, as the worm burrows into the hole and begins sliding down your urethra. The sensation goes from a tingling to a burning to a fiery ecstasy as you watch the bulge rippling down the shaft of your prick. It isn't a smooth motion inward; the worm bunches up inside of your urethra, distorting the smooth line of your cock, and then extends itself deeper in a long slow push. It's the most amazing thing you've ever felt in your life. 

You grit your teeth to keep from moving as the worm has its way with you. Tiny whimpers escape from you as the worm penetrates farther into you. You can only stare, amazed, as the last few segments of the worm's tail whip back and forth and then vanish entirely into your prick. Your piss-hole is left gaping open, dribbling slime as if it were come, until another worm as big as the first finds it and squirms right into the distended passage. Your prick flexes before you with the force of the two invaders. You curl forward and gasp for air, shaking all over until every exhale becomes a sob. The sensations overwhelm you and you lose track of what you're supposed to do and how you're supposed to feel. Everything is inside-out.

You have an orgasm in a rush of euphoria and bewilderment, unsure of what is come and what is slime, what is your prick and what is the unknown number of worms writhing within it. Did you close your eyes? You open them and look down, wondering if the lumpy protuberance between your legs is the cock of some new monster. It churns beneath a thin-stretched skin with constant motion like the seething of the worms around it. The worms are crawling away from you now, though, and you remember that you came here to find them. You sob harder and reach out to keep them with you, but they slip literally through your fingers, leaving dripping globules of slime congealing on your knuckles. You try instead to grab at the cock between your legs only to scream in pain as you squeeze it. This massive growth is your cock, the one you so innocently offered up to the worms.

You tip forward onto the ground and slowly curl up onto your side. One hand rests lightly on the swollen shaft of your cock and you let your eyes fall closed again, concentrating only on the worms moving beneath your fingers. Red daylight shifts across the sky as you slip between sex-addled dreams and sex-addled reality.

Some unknown number of hours later, you jolt awake as your ballsack cramps painfully. You lift your hand away to see that your pricks have diminished to nearly their previously sizes. You think they might actually fit back into their sheaths now, once the come is done spurting unevenly from both tips. As this final orgasm dies down, the head of a worm pokes out of the head of your largest cock and seems to look around. Apparently satisfied with what it sees, it slips back into your dick and you can feel it gliding downward. You try not to think about how many worms are in your body or where exactly in your body they might be. You've been lying in a deepening shadow for a while now and you shiver with the chill as you struggle to your feet. Your whole groin is tender and swollen and you can still see a couple of lumps distending your larger cock; neither of your cocks seem willing to retract into their sheaths but are instead bobbing half-heartedly in front of you. You brush the dirt and dried slime off of your skin as best you can and pull your pants back on carefully. Moving slowly, you make your way down the mountain, thinking hard about the welcome of your campsite as you go.

[Take your worms and go home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303524)


	6. Attack

You'd rather investigate these worms under your own power, you decide, and you heft a sturdy length of pipe in your hand. The hell-hound's worm-swollen dicks are bobbing in the air above his torso, so you'll have easy access to them soon.

Unfortunately, you're distracted enough by those dicks that you miss the hell-hound tensing up. As you step around toward his head, the beast flips over and flees down the mountain fast than you can follow.

Cursing, you ran after him a little ways, but it's obviously futile. When you turn around you can't find your way back to the site of the tussle, so you don't even know if there are any worms left there. You spend some time looking around, but finally admit defeat and backtrack to the painted warning on the lower paths.

[Go around to the plateau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303428)   
_or_   
[Go down into the cleft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303443)


	7. That makes me feel tiny

You feel small in the immensity of the world. What are you, truly? Are you any more than the worms which creep through the earth?

Maybe you've always been a worm dreaming you were a champion.

You coil around your fellow worms and dig yourself into the earth. You are home, but then, you are always home.

THE END


	8. Duck into a smaller passage

You inch your way out of the small cave where you slept last night and stand up, clutching at the rocky wall for balance. There's another small opening just a little ways away that looks like it opens out into a passage which is tall enough for you to walk upright, so you duck into it and keep going. You ricochet off a few walls and crack your skull into at least one rock before you get the hang of walking with your head held carefully level. There are some worm slime trails running down your neck and under the collar of your comfortable shirt, but you can't find the worms who must have left them so you move on without them.  
  
There's a stream branching out from the orange river which goes in this direction, and as you draw closer to it you realize that it's molten rock! The glow from it is what's lighting the cave you're in now. It was probably contributing to the light in the larger cavern, but in these closer quarters it's getting awfully warm. You try to get a better look and wobble on your feet, so you drop to all fours and crawl instead. It's a little cooler like this, but there's a tickle in your face now. You breathe slowly and carefully, but  a waft of hot air to the face propels a sneeze anyway.   
  
You sneeze so hard that it rocks you back on your heels. Worms flood your nose and one little squirming one going flying and lands on the edge of the stream. It hits with a little sizzle and something glowing white-hot lifts its head from the lava, snaps up the treat, and turns to look at you. It rises up and up, far bigger than you thought the stream could be deep, and your nerve breaks. You can't handle eldritch serpents rising from the depths of the earth today, you just can't, and you scramble toward any cool breeze you can find.  
  
You tumble a few times, which doesn't help your physical or emotional equilibrium one bit, and you pause to retch up a few worms into a hole which sends back some really disturbing echoes of your puking noises -- at least, you think they're echoes -- but eventually you calm down a bit and find yourself somewhere pitch black. Nothing is glowing at all. You brush the grit from the raw scrapes left in the heels of your hands and the fronts of your knees, wincing, and do your best to scrub yourself clean with the edges of your shirt. There is snot and slime caked on your face and not much you can do about it, though. 

[Wander in the dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303503)


	9. Epilogue: Tel'Adre

"Ooh," said the woman, stroking the leather appreciatively. "This is very nice."

Her new friend grinned. "That, my discerning gentlewoman, is the finest of desert luxuries: sandwyrm leather. Fascinating beasts!" And he launched into a tale of the hunting of the wyrm as he dealt the first hand of cards, neglecting to mention that this particular sandwyrm had already been weakened by intestinal parasites that brought it to the brink of starvation before the hunters approached it. It must have swallowed hundreds of the mountain-dwelling parasite larvae at once, which was puzzling in a desert animal. But what can you do? Life will find its ways. Somewhere out there in the desert there were probably some very confused parasite eggs hatching, he thought, and recrossed his legs. There were no few gems riding on this game, and he wasn't going to forfeit by fondling his uncomfortable swollen genitals at inopportune moments.

THE END


	10. Stare vacantly at the worms in the goo-girl

As you slowly catch your breath and remember that you have limbs, the goo-girl is collapsing from girl into just plain goo. The little worms you released first are no longer so little, and they are swarming around her heart so that you can't even see the crimson glow leaking through the mass any longer. The final worm, meanwhile, is gliding through her body and circling back on itself. You think it may already be longer than you are tall, and it vaguely occurs to you that you should probably be alarmed by this. Alarm would take too much energy, though, so you settle for a light sort of interest. Wow, that is one big worm. Did it grow that big just from eating the insides of that goo-girl? Had it been eating your insides too? But your insides weren't goo, except maybe for the spunk in your balls. And the milk in your boobs. And actually a lot of your insides were pretty squishy if it came to that. You just never thought about it because you couldn't see your insides since your skin wasn't transparent like the goo-girl's.

The goo-girl lurched upright and you blinked at her in more slight interest. She seems to be moving differently now. When she came out of the lake at you every motion was smooth and ended with her body compact. Now she is falling all over the place. You blink a few more times, staring at the worms now solidly filling out that clear soft skin, and it occurs to you that this is no longer the goo-girl at all. You're watching the worms trying to walk from inside the skin-membrane. They're figuring it out, too. They take two good strides toward the water and crumble sideways. You can see that the massive worm is coiled in the center where the goo-girl's heart had been and wonder if it's directing the smaller ones.

It manages another slow step in the direction of the lake. Something about this is very interesting. If you could think, you would be very worried about something.

The worms ate the goo-girl and grew immensely.

The worms are going into the water.

The goo-girl was in the water.

Finally it comes to you: are there more goo-girls in the water? What would happen if these already massive worms found more to eat?

Maybe you should do something about that.

What can you do if the worms already ate your insides, though? Not move. Not think. You're not sure what else there is to do. Talk, maybe.

"Hey," you groan.

The worms ignore you.

"Hey," you manage to say again. "Hey, hey. Hey." You can't figure out anything else to say, and the worms don't seem to care anyway. "Hey!" you shout, and it echoes back to you.

The worms don't care, but you hear someone running towards you from the trees. They leap over you and kick the goo-worm hard.

You're not really sure what kicking the worms will do, but this person seems to have a plan, so you'll leave him to it. He's an anthropomorphic mouse, all white, and he looks familiar. He might be a friend of the alchemist you were looking for. Hey! If the alchemist is here, maybe he can get rid of these worms. That would be nice.

Now there are two mice kicking the worms. No, wait, the auburn one is slashing at them with a knife. A big knife? A short sword? Either way, it's not doing much good with that thick membrane around them. She seems to realize that too. Okay, now there are two mice kicking the worms.

Blink.

Now there are two mice standing angrily on the lakeshore and watching the water bubble. The auburn one points at you and draws her knife again. The white one shakes his head at her and sits down next to you. Then he sighs, stands up, and gestures at the other mouse.

Then, finally, you are done with having to worry about anything.

[Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303464)


	11. If an imp can handle it, you can handle it

Sure, that imp looks like it's in pain, but you're much tougher than an imp! Usually, anyway. You beat them up all the time when you're not having a bad day and you're not too distracted by the amazing size and virility of their demonically enhanced pricks or by thoughts of how good those heavy ballsacks would feel slapping you in the ass if you just laid down and spread your legs -- at any rate, you're much tougher than an imp. You're sure you could handle whatever it is that those worms do.  
  
What is it that these worms do, anyway? Could these worms be the source of the imps' oversized penises? You thought it was just a demonic thing -- certainly your own growth since entering the demon realm can't be overlooked -- but they're all so uniformly massive! And if an imp can erect a phallus as long as his arm, what could you do if you found the imps' secret? You drift up the slope, lost in erotic fantasies of wielding cocks so enormous you'd trip over them if you were ever less than rock-hard, until you trip and fall flat on your face.  
  
Disgruntled, you get up again. You weren't tripping over your dicks, just over a line of rocks. You poke irritably at your crotch where your own suddenly inadequate dicks are still throbbing hopefully from your little fantasy excursion. You don't want a dick half again as big as it was last month -- you want one that's four or five times that big! With balls to match! You want four or five of them instead of just two!  
  
That settles it. You're going to find yourself some worms and show those imps up once and for all!

[Let's find some worms and prove it!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303497)


	12. Go around to the plateau

As you approach the plateau you hear the sounds of cows lowing. You know Whitney doesn't let her herds roam up here, but perhaps there's another farm around?

The path you're on ends after an abrupt twist upward. It looks like there might have been a rockslide, and you stomp carefully at the ground as you approach the edge. It seems solid enough now, your stomping dislodging nothing, so you kneel down and peer over the edge. You're not sure you could jump safely to the plateau, but you definitely couldn't get back up again.

You can see the cows from here, though. As you half-expected, they aren't exactly cows: they have muzzles and tails and their legs end in hooves, but they are shaped more like humans and their arms end in humanlike hands. They would probably stand up as bipeds if they were standing, but they aren't. A big bull minotaur is kneeling behind a cow-girl's plump ass and stroking an enormous cock -- when he lays it across her back it smacks down almost halfway -- and you can see even from here that the cow-girl's cunt lips are soaked with her own juices. A third bovine, another minotaur, is sitting in the mud with both hands working frantically at his gigantic cock.

The first minotaur is now rubbing the engorged head of his bull-cock against the nethers of the mooing cow-girl and causing your own sorely empty cunt to clench in envy. You huff and turn away, distracting yourself with a closer look at the mud surrounding the other minotaur. Something about it has been catching the corner of your eye, and you gasp as you realize that it's not mud at all -- it's a writhing mass of worms! There must be thousands of them in this colony, twining around each other into a solid-seeming mass.

You jump as the cow-girl bellows, nearly tipping yourself off of the ledge. As you grab for rocks and haul yourself upright, you hear snickering coming from overhead. When you look up, two smirking imp faces look down. They must have seen you nearly fall! It's a wonder neither of them jumped down onto your undefended ass. They both look past you once it's clear you aren't going to be doing anything else interesting, though, and you have to admit the minotaurs and the cow-girl down there are putting on a better show than you are. Your close call with gravity made you miss the minotaur's first thrust, and now he's buried to the hilt inside of the cow-girl. She bucks -- not to throw him off, you think, but to get him moving. You see that you're right about that when he pulls back and slams into her hard enough to make you flinch: the cow-girl not only doesn't flinch, she bellows again and pushes eagerly back onto him. You can hear the slap of flesh on flesh even from up here as they set up a rhythm.

The other minotaur bellows as well, and you glance at him in time to see that come is shooting from his prick in a long beautiful stream like water from a fountain. It's amazing; even the demons don't come like that. The worms which were wriggling around his legs seem to agree, as a long arm extends from the central mass of worms and stretches out into the puddle he's creating. The worms go into a frenzy when they land in the spunk and they flail wildly, some of them splashing onto the cow-girl where she's rocking on all fours underneath her minotaur. At first she doesn't seem to notice, and if you were getting a reaming like that you think you wouldn't notice either -- what do you have to do around here to get fucked like that, anyway? -- but then she suddenly twitches. She tries to lift one hand up and nearly faceplants with the next thrust, but she keeps trying, brushing at her massive udderlike breasts when she can. You think you can see worms underneath her now, more of them coiling together so that her distended nipples slap through their mass as she rocks back and forth.

The cow-girl's mooing grows frantic, and she gathers herself and lurches to her feet, the poor minotaur behind her rising with her. He's still thrusting, but he looks baffled by the change in position. The cow-girl, her hands now both free, grabs at her luscious breasts and squeezes them roughly. It's too late, though! You can see the skin of her breasts distending around the worms which must have crawled in through her nipples.

You clutch reflexively at your own breasts, discovering as you do so that your hands have been inside your pants and stroking your cocks this whole time. Embarrassed, you try to stop smearing your own pre-come across your nipples and end up tweaking them instead.

The cow-girl's noises have changed to moans, and you think she may be twisting her nipples with one of her hands. She reaches behind herself and grabs onto the minotaur with her other hand, grinding her cunt down onto his massive prick and soaking him in her juices until he's wet to the knees. With one final squeeze at her udders she comes, bouncing and bellowing on the minotaur's cock until she exhausts herself. He hangs on for the ride, still looking deeply confused, and drops them both back down onto the ground once she's done. He resumes his enthusiastic pounding while she lolls in satisfaction, tongue out. A few times she jerks her head up and then drops it back down heavily, making you wonder if that's the feeling of more worms crawling in through her nipples.

You cup your own breasts and pinch your nipples as hard as you can, wishing you had any of what that cow-girl has so much of. Instead, you have a splatter of something wet across the back of your neck. You twist around and more fluid hits your jaw and runs down your neck. There's enough of it that your cleavage is now damp! The tittering from above you reminds you just a little too late that there are a couple of imps up there who are also masturbating to this scene, and when you look up, one of the imps lays a final line of come right across your mouth. He shakes his ridiculously long dick off in your general direction and accepts a congratulatory high-five from the other imp.

Ugh. You wipe your face clean as best you can and retreat with what dignity you have left (surely you must have some dignity left somewhere). You're not giving up now, anyway. Not after that show! You'll just have to try one of the other paths.

[Go up to the crags](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303485)  
 _or_  
[Go down into the cleft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303443)


	13. Go down into the cleft

As you descend the rocks rise higher on either side of the path you're following, and by the time you've walked enough to get sweaty you're in a nicely shady canyon. You're still walking mostly on rock but the patches of plants clinging to thin soil are growing more frequent. It smells earthy and you think you can hear water running up ahead.

You turn another corner and find that a tiny valley is spread out before you. You smile, admiring the little leafy bushes and occasional wildflowers, and wander happily into the underbrush. There are wet noises all around you, but you can't seem to track down where they're coming from. Finally you locate some low bushes which you are sure have something moving behind them. You push your way through.

Rising up before you is a writhing colony of worms!

You stare in fascination at the slime-covered mass and after a moment you begin to distinguish individual worms within it. There must be thousands of them coiling together, some as long as a handspan but most smaller even than maggots. You reach down and pick up a medium-sized one from the edge of the group; it looks just like a pallid earthworm, but it is covered in something thick and viscous which leaves wet trails across your skin and smells warm and musky. The worms are climbing over each other to form into a tall narrow pillar, and you hold out the worm you picked up to the others to return it to its brethren.

The worm in your hand squirms between your fingers and you suddenly remember exactly what the worm in the crude painting was doing to that imp. You lick your lips and breathe the worm musk in, and more worms from the central pillar squirm against your fingertips. Your cocks are definitely interested in this sensation! For one delirious moment, you wonder what would happen if you pulled your pants down and offered your cocks to the worms.

[Whip it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303374)   
_or_   
[That would be rude and also dangerous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303599)


	14. Epilogue: Bad Farm

In the nonturning of the lack of seasons, a new champion comes to the realm. During cautious exploration of the forest they find a small cleared meadow with rows and rows of pepper plants inside a neat square of stone walls. A small cottage is surrounded by higher walls. By the gate to the garden a dog-morph woman is sitting by herself with the remains of lunch. As the champion emerges from the trees she shakes her head and sighs sadly.

"Hello?" calls the champion.

"Strangers ain't welcome," the woman calls back. She doesn't rise, but she reaches out and pats a mean-looking pitchfork leaned casually against the wall.

"I won't bother you, then," the champion says. As they walk away they see that the gate to the higher walls has an inscription on each post. With a nervous glance at the uninviting gardener, they sidle close enough to read them. A Fallen Knave, reads one, and A Queen Among Cows, the other.

Shrugging, the champion moves on. An intriguing mystery, and perhaps they'll return to investigate it once they find some sign of the preceding champions....

THE END


	15. Share your happiness with your friend Marble

Ah, sweet Marble! You strut off in the direction of Whitney's farm. You have to strut to manage your extra wormload, but it feels good to stride forth with confidence. You conquered the mountain yesterday and brought home an impressive prize!

Thanks to the meaninglessness of physical distance in this realm, the border of the farm is always right around the corner from your camp. Since you're looking for Marble, you approach from the pasture side and weave your way through cow patties until you reach Marble's rooms in the milking barn. You knock on her doorframe and she happily greets you from where she's sprawled across her enormous bed, naked except for the usual lovely bow on her tail. She might be sleeping in, but more likely she's been up and working hard since moonset and this is a well-earned break. You're helpless to keep from smiling at her, and she beams back at you and pats the bed beside her.

"Come in, come in!" she says. "You look like you've been up to something exciting."

Happily you get comfortable sitting on the edge of Marble's bed and launch into the story of your trip up the mountain yesterday. You perhaps embellish it a little just to get Marble to ooh and aah over your bravery, but you're pretty sure she knows you're doing it. When you reach the end of your tale, Marble leans forward and asks you breathlessly, "And then what happened?"

You smile. "And then I came to see you, my darling!" you tell her.

Marble pulls back. "But, how did you defeat the worms?" she says.

"Defeat them?" you say. "No, look, it's amazing!" And you jump up and pull aside your comfortable clothes to show Marble the worms crawling just beneath your skin. You give a couple of small bounces to show them off.

You're expecting her to be impressed, maybe just a little scared, maybe (you can dream) a little aroused, but instead she shrieks and leaps onto her feet. She backs away from you and grabs an enormous hammer, holding it up before her threateningly. "You brought them here?" she bellows. "You brought those worms into my home?"

"Whoa, hey," you say, holding your hands up placatingly. "Marble. They're tiny little worms. There's no need for violence and giant hammers."

"Don't come near me like that," Marble says, hefting her giant hammer.

"But why not?" you ask her. You feel amazing with these worms, sexually powerful and eager to prove it. You thought this might be your chance to take things with Marble a little farther than the occasional milking. "Marble, these worms make me better. They make me stronger. I want to keep them!"

Marble's face crumples, but she never lowers her hammer. "Then you have to choose," she says tearfully. "Worms or me. You don't get both."

[Storm out in a huff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303548)  
 _or_  
[Listen to Marble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303470)


	16. Epilogue: Lake Incident

"I wish we knew who he'd been," Jojo said again.

"I wish we knew where he picked up those worms," Amily replied.

They stared down toward the lake from the foothills. From here they could see the demon factory workers engaged in pitched battle with sea-serpent-sized worms across the smashed shoreline where their village once stood.

"Let's see if Razathul has any new tricks up his sleeves for today," Amily said.

"We don't have anything which can beat those worms," Jojo said.

"Then we'll waste the day trying instead of wasting the day not trying," she said.

Jojo nodded. "What else can we do, after all?"

THE END


	17. Listen to Marble

Marble is deadly serious about this. You think of all of the times that she's been here for you when you've been homesick or scared or just in need of a friend, and you swallow your pride and ask her to help you.

Marble glares at you for a long terrifying moment, and then she slowly lowers her hammer. She doesn't let go of it, though, and she doesn't sit back down. She leans on the handle of the hammer as she tells you that your cute little worms are going to keep growing and influencing you until you have no choice but to infest every viable host you meet. She jiggles her massive breasts nervously and you realize that the worms could consider Marble a host! Worse, as you think about it the worms inside of you writhe eagerly and arouse you. Ashamed, you turn your head away and stare at the floor. Marble goes on to tell you that once there were enough smaller worms spread to various hosts, they would begin to form free-roaming colonies which would eventually nest underground and birth monstrous worms that could consume whole cows in a single gulp. She shudders. "I saw the after-effects of a worm infestation once," she says. "Nothing could grow in the soil for years and the survivors -- well, they were the ones who made themselves unsuitable for hosting. Doesn't lend itself to a good future for a settlement." You think about what the worms seem to like and what, in a realm like this, one would have to do to avoid being suitable. Marble must see it in your face because she reaches out a comforting hand, then snatches it back fearfully.

You put your own hands up and back away. "Don't," you say. "I don't want to put you at risk. But what can I do if I'm already a host?"

Marble sighs. "I don't know, but healing people of...of addictions like that, it's not really...not really what I do." She sounds upset to be unable to help you.

You chew on your lip and think. "There's an alchemist I ran into once down by the lake. He might know how to get rid of them." Marble nods encouragingly. "And a couple of times when I was checking out the edges of the desert I ran into a trader, Giacomo. I could see if he's heard anything."

"I've met Giacomo," Marble says. "I don't know how helpful he is, really. But I have heard that there are more traders who meet in a city in the desert. If you could find it, surely someone there could help you!"

You rub your hands together, much more hopeful now that you have some ideas to work with. "I'll do it," you tell Marble. "And thank you. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"I believe in you," Marble says, and you smile at each other for a long happy moment before you leave.

[Try the lakeshore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303557)  
 _or_  
[Explore the desert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303638)


	18. Go up to the crags

You spend some time winding your way up the steep slope. Whenever you pause to catch your breath you have to admire the amazing view of the demon realm spread out beneath you. You can't see your little campsite from here, but you think that that's your lake dotted with various little hillock islands. You can just make out some squarer patches which might be the fields of Whitney's farm. You're a little surprised by how narrow the desert is between the feet of the mountains and the lush greenery of the extensive forest; it's not as barren as you thought, and there might be a town or even a small city not too far into the dunes.

You enjoy the cool breezes which find you as you work your way upward. The path has long since petered out, but the slope is fairly gentle still and you have no troubles moving up it in most places. Occasionally you have to back out of some impasse where the rockface was sheered off sharply. You've just come to another one and decided that even with the roughened stones here you can't go any farther when you hear from behind you an unsettling chortling. You whip around to discover that several imps have cornered you!

Grimly you heft your sturdy length of pipe. You did not come all the way up this mountain today to be the center of an imp gangbang -- as fun as that sounds (which is, you tell yourself sternly, not that much fun), you really don't want to end up pregnant with another imp baby. And with an attack by, what, three imps? four? you'd probably either wind up with a belly so come-swollen that you'd roll right back down the mountain or else you'd actually reach a limit to how much jizz you can hold in you and wind up floating in a massive puddle of come by the time the last one finished pumping more into you.

You try to avert your eyes from the loincloths of the three imps, but each imp tugs his aside with provocative menace and it's hard to ignore cocks which are just that big. Your dicks slide a little further out of their sheaths and you can feel sweat beading on your face. You manage a lunge that sends the nearest imp staggering back in pain, but one of the other imps takes advantage of the opening and slaps you on the stomach with his bared erection. Your pussy clenches hard around nothing and you whimper sadly, dropping your guard just as the third imp punches you in the face. It's not much of a blow, but as you bring your rusty pipe up to return the favor you feel that imp cock slap you in the stomach again. This time the imp stays right there, slipping in under your wild swings as you try to keep them all away from you. Sharp claws dig painfully into the sides of your breasts as the imp leaps up, gets his knobby knees clamped around your waist, and thrusts his massive demonic dick right between your boobs. Pre-come splatters against your open lips and you lick it up reflexively.

You should fight these demons. You should. But your knees buckle underneath you and your head spins with the all-too-familiar musk of imp sex. It's perfectly emblematic of this realm that you could knock over these tiny demons with two hard punches but instead you wind up time and again on the ground moaning as they fill you up with corrupted jizz.

Like now, for example. Right now you're gasping with excitement in spite of the claws which are digging bloodily into the sides of your breasts. You're on your knees and the imp is pounding madly away between your breasts, coating your breasts and neck and chin with pre-come until you duck your head down and grab for the tip of his massive tool with your mouth. He clenches his fists around his handfuls of your tits and comes into your mouth. You suck and swallow as much as you can, and the tingling from where the pre-come touched your skin becomes an overwhelming throb of ecstasy. When that imp steps away and the next one approaches you hastily shove your comfortable pants down and then flop onto your back and spread your legs, trying to entice him with your pussy. Instead he straddles your body and slaps his dick down between your boobs into the mess left by the first imp.

You bring your hands up to push him down to your groin where you want him, but your wrists are grabbed and pulled aside. A third imp sits down on your face and now you have his massive balls rubbing over your mouth while his cock joins the one already using your cleavage for his pleasure. You can't get your arms down around both imps to masturbate so you hump the air pointlessly and suck on the imp's balls. You feel a certain temptation to bite when you feel their sharp claws digging into your breasts again. It feels like being stabbed with needles, and you jerk sideways as one of them gets you right in the nipple. They laugh, the little bastards, and worse, they still aren't fucking you. They aren't even playing with your nipples, and the one that was hurt feels like it's on fire with desperate lust now. You whimper and moan into the imp's balls until they finally tighten up and pump out spunk to coat your tits and stomach.

When that imp stands up, you gasp for clearer air. You feel like if you could just get your feet back under you this fight might be turned around. That, of course, is when the other imp shoots his jizz all over your face. It runs down your neck, which tickles, and into your nose, which makes you sneeze it back out in disgusting bubbles, and of course it pours into your mouth. That kind of makes you feel like you could die if you don't get fucked right now.

You blink spunk out of your eyes and find that two of the imps are leading another toward you. A fourth imp is kneeling on your wrists to hold you down. The one being lead is staggering like he's drunk and he has the biggest erection you've ever seen on an imp, which is saying quite a lot. It's bouncing up and down -- no, it's...writhing? You're so confused that you don't fight it when they lead him over and drop him astraddle. The shaft of his dick seems to bubble, and then you see a little white worm slide out of the tip of his dick. It wiggles on the head of his penis for a moment and then falls down to land in the jizz still gooped in your cleavage where it begins thrashing madly. Two more worms poke out of the imp's dick while you gape. Then the be-wormed imp grabs your sore boob with both sets of claws and shoves the head of his cock right into it.

You squeal in shock as the imp starts shallowly thrusting. He is fucking right into your boob and every time he goes deep it feels like having your nipple rubbed to the power of a thousand. He can't get very far into you -- your tits are big but not that big -- and so you can clearly see the bulges in his dick where worms are flailing their way out. He keeps pumping out more and more of them and you can feel them frothing around the head of his dick where it is buried in the flesh of your boob. The amazing nipple-like sensations roll over you and you finally reach your orgasm. Your dicks add to the mess on your stomach. Your pussy clenches on nothing but it feels like your breast is bearing down on the imp's cock in a thoroughly satisfying way.

The imp thrusts faster and faster into your tit and then screams as he comes in it. A wave of jizz and tiny worms pours out of you as the imp falls over backwards and lands on his back. His dick points straight up into the air and drizzles come like a fountain around him, but no more worms emerge. The imps who were holding you down cheer, and they release you to jump up and down in joy. They scramble over to their comrade, grab him, and run away.

Groaning, you push yourself up onto your elbows. All of the imps are gone now, and you're the only one left in this rocky little dead end -- unless you count the worms, in which case there are probably a hundred or so of you left here. Your well-fucked tit is still bubbling with worms and making you twitch with renewed arousal. When you cautiously probe through the layers of spunk, you can't actually find your nipple. Your fingers just press in and in and it's so amazing to feel, slick from the worms' slime and tight around your fingers, that you have to grab at your cocks with your other hand. You finger-fuck your own tit as you jerk off under a puddle of worms, and it's everything you hoped for and more when you saw that warning sign this morning. 

You come not merely once but five or maybe six times, just from that. Your balls are sore. Your back is sore. You have no idea what is going on with your boob but it is definitely painful now. And yet, you're still aroused. You could really keep going forever, but you realize that it's getting cold up here on the mountain. There's no sun, but somehow the shadows still move in this realm, and you have been in shadow for a while now. You stagger upright and take stock. Your length of sturdy pipe is still where you dropped it and your pants never actually came off of your ankles when you stripped, but your comfortable shirt is shredded into little strips. You awkwardly tie them together to make a sort of a sling for your worm-ridden breast. You're coated in imp jizz with worms stuck in it. Your aching cocks refuse to retract fully into their sheaths. All in all, you really don't think you can be considered a conqueror of this mountain as you stagger back to your camp.

[Take your worms and go home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303635)


	19. Beg for your life

"Please," you say, trying to look as helpless as you feel right now. "Please, Whitney, I'm your friend."

From a distance you can hear Marble sobbing. "He didn't know any better," she says.

"I don't want to," Whitney says, and you gasp with relief. You realize you are lying half-naked in a veritable mud puddle of spooge and you flush. Surely Whitney can't blame you too much, can she? She knows what Kelt's like. "If we start burning now, we might save some of the farm," Whitney says, "but we absolutely can't afford to risk recontamination. I'm sorry," she tells you, and then the pitchfork is--.

[Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303455)


	20. Go looking for worms

You're not sure if the sign is meant to be a warning or an enticement, but either way those worms must be around here somewhere, right? You have a pair of throbbing dicks which really hope so.  
  
You hurry up the mountainside now, following the well-marked trail which winds its way up. You have to clamber over some fallen chunks of rock and at one point there's an alarming bit of cliff, but you're a champion on a mission now. You have mountain worms to conquer and you're not stopping now!  
  
After an hour or so of hard climbing, you reach a point where your path forks. There are several rocky trails cutting across the mountain from here. One leads farther up to the high crags, one curves down into an earthy-smelling cleft in the mountain, and one circles around toward a windy plateau. You check the area but you can't find any more signposts, or even any indications that imps or any other creatures have been this way except for the trails which they left.

[Go up to the crags](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303506)  
 _or_  
[Go down into the cleft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303443)  
 _or_  
[Go around to the plateau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303428)


	21. Wander in the dark

You shuffle through the pitch darkness, running into walls and tripping over rocks very few steps. You're in a maze of twisty little passageways down here and you have no way to tell if you're going in circles or not. You think back on your parents' cautionary tales for young champions and wonder if you're likely to be raped by a grue any time soon.  
  
You amuse yourself by poking your fingers up your nose and seeing if you can get a worm to poke back. It's not very amusing, but it's better than anything else on offer. You catch one once and pull it slowly out. It's long enough that you can feel it unwinding from underneath your left eye while you're tugging it in your nostril, and the deep sensation knocks you to your knees. You let go of the worm to catch yourself as you fall and it oozes back in, plumping up thick enough to stop your air on one side before thinning out and flicking at the top of your tonsils as it returns to your worm-filled sinus cavity. You shudder and wonder if you should ignore the way your cocks are hard enough to be leaking pre-come onto your pants. Darkness continues to press down around you and you decide you really need to keep stumbling onward toward some illusion of safety.  
  
After some unknown length of time that you're going to call seven worm-pokes, you catch a whiff of something which smells almost sweet. It's the first new thing you've sensed in the darkness, so of course you double over with a sneezing fit and lose track of it immediately. Cursing the worms, you keep going. Shortly afterward you pass yet another narrow crack and sneeze again. This time you stop, wait it out, and check all around you. Sharply to your left is a small tunnel which makes you sneeze just leaning toward it, but you think you smell the same sweet thing again in the brief moments of nasal clarity you achieve.  
  
You crack your head three times against the roof of this tunnel crawling through it while sneezing and you try not to think about the occasional sneeze-ejaculated worm which gets crushed under your cut-up hands or knees as you crawl. You come out the other end into an eerie green glow which makes it all worth it, though. You can see! Granted, you are staring through the shimmering distortion of eyes constantly streaming tears and all you can see are rocks and some lichen, but where there's lichen there must be some water. You rub your eyes and study the cave you're in. To the right there's a patch of brighter lichen leading into a narrow crack in the wall, and to the left there's a dimly glowing passage which leads upward. Sniffing cautiously in either direction makes you sneeze hard. You sneeze a few more worms out of your nose, curse your entire life, snuffle slime up into your nasal cavities, and pick an eye-watering direction.

[Go right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303602)  
 _or_  
[Go left](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303356)


	22. Go up to the crags

You spend some time winding your way up the steep slope. Whenever you pause to catch your breath you have to admire the amazing view of the demon realm spread out beneath you. You can't see your little campsite from here, but you think that that's your lake dotted with various little hillock islands. You can just make out some squarer patches which might be the fields of Whitney's farm. You're a little surprised by how narrow the desert is between the feet of the mountains and the lush greenery of the extensive forest; it's not as barren as you thought, and there might be a town or even a small city not too far into the dunes.

You were kind of expecting it to be cooler up here, but although there are wisps of breezes on occasion it's been getting steadily warmer as you work your way upward. You're starting to worry about volcanic activity, despite these mountains being all wrong for it, when a low snarl rises from behind you and vibrates through your body, rattling your teeth. Peeking fearfully over your shoulder, you see the black-furred form of a hellish hound emerging from behind a rock. Its -- his -- eyes narrow as his gaze seems to lock onto your wet snatch right through your comfortable pants and a pair of black, shiny dog-cocks emerge underneath him, dangling freely. His quad of balls look bloated and distended, the skin around them crawling and wriggling, and some wisps of flame flicker around them. A few worms drip from the double cocks and crawl over the ground under the infested beast.

You're pretty sure this beast isn't going to let you just walk away, but you have your bow off of your back and an arrow nocked before you finish turning around. With a silent thanks to Kelt for the little bits of archery he taught you while he fondled your tits and humiliated you, you release the arrow cleanly. It's only when it thunks into the hell-hound's side and the beast howls in pain that you really process the presence of the worms.

Delighted, you watch as the hell-hound rears up onto his hind legs, revealing his more humanoid stature and allowing him to use his flexible paws to caress his twinned penises. They look a lot like yours, except that yours are a bit smaller and not swollen with writhing worms. The hell-hound lunges forward and a burst of worm-filled canine come flies your way.

You slip out of the way automatically, but the splatter of worms against the rocks where you were standing makes your own two dog-dicks throb hopefully. Shaking your head to clear it, you spot the hell-hound lunging forward again and snap your foot up in a hard kick. You catch the monster under the jaw and he flips backward to land heavily on the ground.

He looks seriously weakened. You could probably finish him off easily. On the other hand, you can't help but wonder what those worms could do if you just let him fuck you with those infested cocks.

[Attack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303377)  
 _or_  
[Kneel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303536)


	23. Breasts and goo

The goo-girl's skin rubs gently at your left nipple as she embraces you, but your swollen right breast draws her attention. She doesn't let go of you with the limbs she's already grown, instead simply extending the slime on her chest to penetrate your newest orifice. The soft glide of her pseudopod into you makes you shiver and moan; even your own fingers were rough compared to this gentlest of inexorable penetrations. The goo-girl shivers when you shiver, perhaps imitating you or perhaps experiencing her own pleasure at the same time. She holds you firmly and goes deeper; you can feel her cool inside of your breast and beneath that you can feel the squirming of your worms rising to meet this new intruder into their domain. Your cocks extend to nudge against the side of her body and she begins to ripple outward there as well, engulfing the tips of your cocks and pulling them deeper into her body where the goo is warm instead of cool. You are panting now, lost in a wave of lust, and you only barely notice a small worm sliding down the pseudopod in your breast and swimming rapidly toward her heart.

She notices, though, and she stops the wonderful rippling motions which were teasing your breast and dicks. Her face forms a puzzled expression and below her chin you see several more worms following the first through her torso. They leave shimmering tracks through the insides of her goo-body and she begins to twitch away, trying to pull herself off of you and away.

The worms are getting bigger as they approach her heart, you see. From tiny threads they've grown to longer than your hands and as wide as your pinky. The first one reaches the goo-girl's heart and begins circling it, still growing as it winds. You can feel more worms shooting out of your breast and you moan, reflexively pulling the goo-girl closer to you. Your poor abused tit shakes back and forth as the worms rush out through the goo-girl's pseudopod in your sensitive opening. The goo-girl sways toward you and away again, indecisive, as the pressure builds in your chest. You involuntarily clench your cunt -- the one between your legs -- as you realize that your orgasm is rushing in and about to overwhelm you. It starts in your breast, trembling muscles which didn't even exist yesterday, and then the pleasure rushes down your spine. Your dicks throb against the cool wet skin of the goo-girl and your balls and cunt tighten together. You paint streaks of white spunk across the clear body of the goo-girl and the orgasm goes on and on and further on even as your balls empty. Your breast spasms against the goo-girl, making her ripple. You shudder and groan as one massive worm oozes excruciatingly slowly down your goo-slick passage and into her body. It extends its long head into her torso and then bunches up there as it eases its tail out of your breast. Your dicks are cramping, still trying to shoot spunk that you just don't have, and the cobra-sized worm is not yet fully out of your breast cunt.

The goo-girl thrashes her way out of your embrace and wavers backward. The tail of the worm flicks in the air and then is pulled inside of her by the rest of the giant worm. You collapse in stages, dropping to your knees, then to all fours, then crashing onto your side, as the longest orgasm you've ever known finally shudders to a halt. Your brain feels like it's fizzing from the pleasure overload and you have a vague sense that your body has been emptied of everything and might just deflate now.

[Stare vacantly at the worms in the goo-girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303410)


	24. Take your worms and go home

Home sweet home! You collapse onto your bedroll and groan. It feels like every part of you aches in exhaustion, even (or especially) your newly parasite-ridden pricks and balls. You make the immense effort of rolling over and sort of shoving some branches onto the embers in your fire pit. It takes them a minute to catch, but the crackle of fire is soothing when it comes. You fervently thank your past self for burying potatoes next to the embers as you sit up and dig your dinner free. You toss some more wood onto your fire and build it up to a nice hot beacon, warming yourself happily after your long sojourn on the cold mountain.

The sky darkens as a starless night falls. The blood-red moon slowly rises up over the horizon. You lick the last of your dinner from your fingers and sigh in contentment. You feel stronger now, but you think that that's just the effects of a good meal and not another round of magical metamorphosis tonight. You could almost forget that there are demons who lurk in the darkness outside of your campfire's circle of light. It's a little harder to forget the passengers you carried into your home when every twist of your body makes your abused genitals twitch. You strip, stretch out comfortably on your bedroll, and brush your fingertips up and down your cocks as you reminisce about other transformations this demon realm has wrought upon you.

Your first time was Whitney's fault, really. The farmer had been so nice to you that you'd accepted those peppers without thinking about the possible consequences. Back then -- it feels like another lifetime and it might as well have been, even though it was about twenty days ago if you count by the cycles of light and darkness -- you had a smooth human face and one human dick which was just the tiniest bit smaller than most of your friends' dicks. You were taller back then, too, and you didn't have breasts or a cunt or a clit! You slip your hand behind your balls and flick your clit fondly. Your balls bulge and deform in response as your infestation perks up, which is a bit nauseating and a bit arousing but mostly fascinating, if you're being honest. Somewhere around day six when you realized that Whitney's farm was going to be your only reliable food source you broke down sobbing on Marble's broad shoulders and indiscriminately cursed the demons, your town elders, Whitney, Marble herself, and your own inadequacy, but when you woke up the next morning tucked carefully into Marble's bed you went about accepting that your body was never going to be safe from demons no matter how well you fought them face to face. Some days it's easier than others to deal with. Today is ending on a surprisingly high note here.

Technically, you suppose, this isn't even the first time you've had the local wildlife nesting in your body. You made a personal contribution to the demon population when you drank one too many substances dropped by suspiciously feeble imps, developed a sudden case of vagina, and had your brand new vagina pounded open by a suspiciously non-feeble imp in the course of a single afternoon. Imp pregnancies sure do zip right by. You barely had time to admit the truth before a newborn imp was scrambling off into the darkness. This time you're going to pay more attention.

The worms seem to be sliding around mostly in your testicles, which are swollen well beyond their already ridiculous size. You can't really track them with your fingertips, since they don't travel far next to the delicate skin on your ballsack before burrowing deeper into your testicles again, but there are well over a dozen separate worms in there. You also have the strange undulating sensation of worm movement in the bases of your cocks. Nothing is moving up the shafts to poke out of your body, and you realize that you don't know how or when they'll want to leave you again. You're still not entirely sure why they crawled into you in the first place, and you find yourself hoping that they like your balls. The picture on the mountainside suggests that your balls are being measured right now against imps' testicles and no matter what you put in your mouth you have never been able to come with the virility or volume of an imp.

Cupping your hand carefully over your sore groin, you curl up a bit without hitting too many bruises and fall asleep before you have time to worry any further.

When you wake up, the moon has already set and the sky is the pleasingly pale red which bodes well for the weather today. You shift, stretch, and rub your hand between your legs, smiling as you find your testicles still distended with worms. You feel great!

[Share your happiness with your friend Marble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303461)


	25. Kneel

This hell-hound clearly wants to share his worms with you, and you did come up here looking for worms. It just makes sense to work together. That's why you're pulling off your comfortable pants and getting down on all fours in front of the hell-hound -- the eager throbbing of your pricks is just a side benefit and the shiver that goes up your spine is surely due to the breeze on your exposed skin.

You hold this position as the hell-hound lurches back to his feet and looms over you, panting hotly. The blow which knocks you over onto your back shocks you, but you don't fight it. Indeed, with your throat and soft belly exposed, now would be a really bad time to second guess this decision....

The hell-hound pins you down with one hand and strokes your cocks with the other. He snorts in disdain at your smaller dog-dick, but the larger one seems to meet with his tentative approval. He pinches the tip with his rough paw-fingers, which makes you buck against his hold, and then slips the very tip of one claw between your cock and its sheath. He pulls the sheath back, bends down, and licks your big dick from sheath to tip in one long burning-hot stroke which makes you shriek with pleasure. Your dog-dicks bead with pre-come and the hell-hound's pair of dog-dicks bead with worms: you can see a tiny worm head poking out of each of the hell-hound's bobbing pricks. The whole scene seems to shimmer in the heat rising from the hell-hound's fiery balls, and then the hell-hound bends again to lick you more, this time skimming over your smaller, inadequate cock and lapping at your balls. You shriek again, this time mostly in pain, as the soft curls of hair around your nutsack crisp into ash under the hell-hound's fiery tongue. He grabs your balls with his free hand to extinguish them, then yanks them out of the way to inspect your pussy. He licks you there too, and dribbles boiling spit into your vagina.

Molten saliva sizzles down your thighs as the hell-hound grins toothily at you. When he exhales, he breathes out fire that flickers over you without burning you. Instead, you light up with arousal and arch into the flames. You even open your mouth to breath some of it in, which almost makes you come on the spot. You don't, though, and when you open your eyes the hell-hound is sitting back on his haunches reconsidering you. You reach out for him, desperate to rut against the hound and his worms, and in one swift motion he grabs the back of your head and shoves your face into his dicks. One slides into your mouth and the other slaps your cheek, dribbling hot pre-come and a couple of worms which wriggle across your face. You gag as the hell-hound's dick hits the back of your throat and you think you feel more worms on your tongue. The big canine dick pushes deeper again and this time you manage to swallow; you bring one hand cautiously up past the fiery testicles and find the shaft of the dick which is in your mouth to tip it down to a better angle. How many worms are you swallowing now? You wish you knew.

The hell-hound won't let you keep the dick in your throat, though. He pulls all of the way out so that both of them are bobbing in front of your face. You grab the other dick and suck just on the pointed tip of it until a hot little worm pops out and into your mouth. You spit it carefully into your hand and take a peek: the worm is a little smaller and much more energetic than the earthworms you remember from home, but otherwise seems similar. It's a milky white instead of dusky red, and it undulates right over the edge of your hand. You try to catch it but the hell-hound, clearly fed up with your distraction, tilts your head back and jams the tips of both of his cocks into your mouth at the same time. Your lips stretch as wide as they can, but these dicks are each wider than your bigger cock, and you like to think that that's saying a lot. All you can do is run your tongue over as much of the hot skin as you can reach and let your mouth slowly fill with heated pre-come and writhing worms. The hell-hound's dicks are wedged so tightly into your mouth that you can feel the distortions as the worm wriggle up the shafts to drop into your waiting mouth. The heat is not quite enough to burn your mouth, but you wonder how the worms handle those flaming testicles!

You swallow when you can, barely avoiding choking as the worms thrash going down, and you reach down with your free hand to fondle your cocks. They're still smooth-skinned and uninfested, which makes you wonder if the worms you're swallowing will come out again or find their way into your genitals. Before the demon realm you would have been sure that was anatomically impossible, but that's a meaningless concept here. You set up a rhythm of stroking yourself, rubbing your tongue across the dog-dicks in your mouth, and swallowing worms and pre-come. You're still turned on from the thought of the worms and the hellfire breathed over you and you catch yourself speeding up and jerking harder at your cocks.

The hell-hound thrusts again, trying to get more into your mouth, but it just rocks you back and forth. You lose your rhythm and inhale a couple of worms! Frantically you try to cough them out again, but the hell-hound keeps shaking your head until you are choking hard, worms squirming down every passage in your throat. With tears streaming down your face you curl up as much as you can, bracing your feet on the hell-hound and shoving back, but he won't let go of your head. Worms and pre-come boil back up out of your throat as you cough, filling your mouth completely with acid and a writhing knot of worms, and the hell-hound howls and begins coming in your mouth, shooting more and more worms into the mess choking you. Hellfire washes over you as the hell-hound howls again and the heat-shimmer replaces air as it closes in around you. You black out as you rocket toward orgasm. Haze out. Something. You waft through the fire like a fleck of ash.

You hit the cold ground hard. Worms splatter down around you and you cough convulsively until you discover that you can breath again. You uncurl enough to vomit and a huge mass of worms heaves itself from your stomach and onto the ground in front of you. As you spit out the last of them the worms form up into a cohesive group and ooze away from you, which is a relief. You don't know how much more you can take right now and you're pretty sure that there are plenty of worms still on the inside of your body. The hell-hound is long gone as well and the temperature is dropping. You shiver as you make it onto your knees and bring your hands up to your face. Your jaw is aching and your lips are swollen and tender. You slide a couple of fingers into your mouth and feel around, but there aren't any worms lurking under your tongue. Your whole face is throbbing, though, and you gently prod at it. Breathing in through your nose tickles a bit, and suddenly you double up again with an unexpected sneeze. A worm hits the ground in front of you and wiggles away; another worm flops part of the way out of your nose and then slips back in while you wave your hand around uselessly. You snort out air several times, but no more worms emerge. You can feel them now, though, moving around behind your cheekbones and making you itch.

You spot your pants nearby and wobble to your feet, only to discover that you are too dizzy to stand. Your head sloshes gently as you move it back and forth. You try a vigorous shake and your stomach heaves again in response. You dry retch until one long worm come up your throat and slides into your mouth to coil around your tongue. You're shaking, gasping for breath, and tears of effort are pouring down your face, and you have to clench your hands into fists and grind them into the dirt to keep yourself from gagging as the worm curiously explores the inside of your mouth. You hold your mouth open, but eventually it heads back down your throat. Fatalistically you swallow it, but it bulges to a halt partway down and extends itself upward again. You grind your fists down and don't gag, and the worm hoists itself up into your nose. You sneeze explosively several times, but the worm appears to have coiled up with its brethren and refuses to be dislodged.

You manage to crawl over to your pants once you give up on expelling any more worms, but you know you'll never be able to get yourself back to your camp like this unless the reality-warping nature of travel in this realm is a lot stronger than you think. You wiggle into your pants and loosen your shirt where it was glued to your stomach with jizz, then close your eyes and grimly start crawling. There's an abrupt transition to warmth and you look around hopefully, but you've apparently just crawled into a small cave. It's toasty warm in here, and even though you know that that means there are probably more of those hell-hounds around you can't bring yourself to leave. Instead you collapse into a drift of brittle leaves and breathe open-mouthed until you pass out from exhaustion.

[Wake up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303608)


	26. Break for the daylight

You inch your way out of the small cave where you slept last night and stand up with only a little wobble. You walk carefully across the rocky-strewn floor of the cavern toward the daylight and you manage not to trip on anything. You get close enough to the entrance to feel a fresh breeze against your face, and that's your downfall as you convulsively sneeze three times in a row. A few worms ooze over your top lip and into your mouth; you slurp them in and swallow to get them out of the way as all three hell-hounds turn all six heads to look at you. You scrub your face clear and run for it, or at least that's the plan. Running produces much more of an internal sloshing sensation and you aren't so much tackled by the hell-hounds as you are falling down at their feet ignominiously.  
  
All three huff at you with little licks of flame. From down here you can see that one of them has the massive quad of burning balls that you saw on the one up the mountain. You aren't sure if this is the same one, since this hell-hound doesn't seem to have any worms in those balls. Maybe it emptied them all into you, or maybe this is a different one. The other two don't have any flames on their crotches. The one with the fiery balls pins you down with a foot and the three of them mutter and yip to each other while you groan through a bout of vertigo. You're starting to wonder if puking up worms on these hell-hounds might scare them off, but they come to some agreement while you're still swallowing hard to keep the worms down. The burning one grabs you by one arm, hauls you onto his shoulder, and takes off deeper into the caves. You clutch as his rough fur as you jounce along, almost certainly leaking worms as you go. You can feel them churning in your nose and mouth. After a few twists and turns he stops, unceremoniously shoves you into a hole, and takes off.  
  
You grab for the rocks around you, but you can't catch yourself and tumble down a steep incline. At one point there's a small rockslide accompanying you, but then you bounce over a small ledge and roll further on your own. You slam into a boulder and come to an abrupt stop some unknowable distance underground. You are only bruised, but the impact knocks the wind out of you and you gasp frantically for air, gulping to clear your throat of worms which aren't actually blocking your airways. There are two worms in your mouth when you are breathing easily again and you roll them thoughtfully over your tongue. They squirm around in a friendly fashion. You could almost forget what it was like to not feel like gagging.  
  
There's no way you're getting back up that hole, so you start picking your way forward in the dark with your worms for company. Hopefully there's some other way out of here!

[Wander in the dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303503)


	27. Storm out in a huff

Marble obviously doesn't understand how fascinating it is to be hosting these worms and you aren't going to stand around and listen to her nonsense! You storm out of her room angrily, ignoring the way she calls out after you. If Marble can't appreciate your worms, you'll just have to find someone who will. You stomp your way out of the barn and smack into the warm flank of...Kelt. Shit. Dealing with this asshole is not going to improve your mood.

"Well, well," the centaur drawls, "look who has her panties in a twist. What's the matter, still upset that Marble has bigger tits than you?"

You clench your fists and tell yourself to walk away.

"After all," Kelt continues, "it's not like you could even dream of having the biggest cock around here." He plants one massive hoof in the dirt next to your feet and you stare in helpless awe as a cock as thick as your forearm slides out of his sheath to dangle below his belly. You lick your lips involuntarily and startle as Kelt laughs. "Maybe I could let you taste it if you ask me nicely. It would certainly be more pleasant than trying to teach you archery! And I'm sure you won't be able to think about anything but sucking dick today anyway."

"I'm getting pretty good at archery," you mumble. It might be more convincing if you were looking at Kelt's face instead of his dick.

Kelt booms a laugh and flexes to slap his cock against his own belly. The sound it makes gives you tingles -- or maybe that's the worms. The worms seem even more excited than you to get a look at Kelt's dick at last. "Is that what you're calling it these days?" he says. "Hah! Yes, why don't you get down in the dirt and open your mouth up for some 'archery practice', slut?" He bounces his cock off of his belly again, and pre-come flies out of the tip. Your mouth waters. Kelt just always smells so good, so masculine.... You find yourself on your knees, Kelt laughing above you as his tree-trunk legs straddle you. His enormous cock slaps you in the cheek and knocks your head sideways with the force of the blow. You put one hand down your pants and the other up your shirt, unsurprised to find yourself both wet and hard already. The worms are thrashing inside of you and your skin is bulging with their urgency. Groaning, you press your mouth to the warm shaft of Kelt's cock and kiss it.

Kelt bucks and thrusts the flaring head of his cock directly at your face. "Are you stupid, slut?" he growls. "I can't believe you've never sucked cock before, but maybe you're just as bad at it as you are at everything else! Here's your archery tip for the day: my dick should be going into your mouth!" A dollop of pre-come spurts out of the tip; it runs down your collarbone and into your shirt. This is apparently too much for your worms, which come boiling out of you in an orgasmic rush. Moaning and panting, you manage to tear off your comfortable clothes and press your naked body against Kelt's imposing cock. You arch your back and press upward until you are grinding it against the sweaty hair of Kelt's belly. Kelt is stomping angrily and cursing at you, and the thought of this virile centaur taking out his frustration on your soft, vulnerable body is terrifying and also enough to make you come again. There's a froth of spunk and worms coating Kelt's dick now and making it delightfully slippery against your bare skin, and you want to weep with delight when you see the first worm discover the piss-hole in the head of that dick and push its way inside.

Kelt is screaming at you, his hooves crashing down around you with enough force to crack you open like a melon if he hits you, and sooner or later your tenuous position is going to fail. More worms follow the first, though, and Kelt's noises become erratic. He stumbles once and barely catches himself upright, and then stumbles again and drives both of you into the dirt. Now the full weight of Kelt's own body is holding his cock in the slime of the worms on your skin and you know that it's too late for him to escape the infestation now. You come again, rocking your hips up into his massive balls (already starting to deform) and rubbing your nipples through the bristles of his belly hair. Every surge of worms out of your body feels like a separate and blissful orgasm.

Kelt's screams turn into a long high-pitched whinny and buckets of jizz pour over you as he gives in to the worms. It puddles beneath you and soaks into the farmyard dirt, and you can feel the worms burrowing into the soil after it. Faintly you can hear people yelling around you, but you are trapped under Kelt and focused on your orgasms and your worms, so you ignore them until Kelt scrambles to his feet and bolts off. You gratefully fill your lungs with air and look up to find the business end of Whitney's pitchfork poised above you.

[Run!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303551)  
 _or_  
[Beg for your life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303494)


	28. Run

You fling yourself to the side as Whitney buries the pitchfork to the bases of the tines in the spoogy mud where your were lying. "Halt!" she bellows, and you stagger away as fast as your feet can carry you. You know Whitney is faster than you, but maybe you can find somewhere to hide. You make it to the corner of the barn and trip over Kelt's outflung legs. You faceplant into more mud, this time watered with blood, and you can hear Marble crying, heartbreaking sobs which make you tear up in sympathy. You know you have to get away before you can help anyone, though, and you struggle to regain your footing. You never even see Marble's hammer swinging.

[Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303455)


	29. Try the lakeshore

Even though you know that distance is meaningless in the demon realm, the lakeshore still feels closer to Whitney's farm. You decide to try there first and you don't have any trouble trotting down the slope and finding yourself on the edge of the water. Once there, though, you wander aimlessly for a while. It's as lovely a day-analogue as the pink morning sky predicted and you enjoy the rare peace and quiet, but the occasional internal worm undulation keeps you from any real relaxation. You literally trip over some Equinum and for a moment when your hand closes over the hard shaft of the glass container you feel the urge to lie back and fuck yourself with it just to get some relief. You fling it away and watch it vanish into the lake, but you wonder if it would be a good idea to head back to your camp and take some personal time to try and get your dicks back into their sheaths. Your comfortable pants are starting to get a little damp.

One more stretch of beach, you decide. When you get to that copse of trees over there you'll take a masturbation break and then get back to work. When you're almost there, you notice a pale red light pulsing in the sapphire waters. You shuffle through the sand to the water's edge to see a fist-sized heart beating just under the surface of the water. The wind falls to nothing as you bend down and the smooth lake reflects your own only slightly canine face back as if it were bending up to kiss you. You blink and find that it's true: your reflection rises right up out of the water and lunges at you!

You hastily back away, readying your sturdy length of pipe, as what looks like crystal clear lake water collects itself around the crimson heart and forms a humanoid figure. It sculpts itself more clearly into the shape of a girl but never quite solidifies. The goo-girl pouts at you as she follows you up onto the shore. She lifts her limbs up in a mirror of your upraised hands complete with pipe, then swings wildly at you with a flurry of painful and gooey slaps to your head. You raise your arms to take the brunt of the attack but you're still dazed by the force of those soft-seeming blows. While you're still trying to clear your head she barrels right into you and...hugs you.

You are not expecting a hug! Disconcerted, it takes you longer than it should to realize that she's oozing underneath your comfortable clothes and exuding a faint mist which is making you flush. You try to struggle out of her grip and her beaming smile slips into sadness, making you falter. Happy again, she strips you of your clothes with quick flicking motions and wraps herself tightly around you. Her cool slimy skin reminds you of the worms' slime, and your worms decide that now is the time to make themselves known.

[If your worms are in your dicks, choose this option](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303566)   
_or_   
[If your worms are in your boob, choose this option](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303512)


	30. Cocks and goo

The goo-girl's cool skin flows sweetly over your swollen balls and distended cocks as she embraces you. She twines around your legs and slips down your body until her mouth is level with the tip of your longer cock, and then she winks mischievously up at you and sucks it into her mouth. You can see the shadow of her tongue circling the head of your dick through the clear flesh of her cheeks. Her mouth ripples around your shaft as she sucks, somehow alternately cool and hot, and you can see lumps forming around the knot of your cock as your worms take greater interest. Her tongue licks over the tip of your cock faster and faster, teasing you with light brushes which make you whine and rock your hips in her fluid but unyielding grip. She flicks at the worm-abused opening of your urethra twice and then slides the thin tip of her tongue right in.

You gasp and have to laugh. Everyone wants into your cock these days! The soft tongue of the goo-girl is nothing like the thrashing of the worms was yesterday. She slips in so gently that it feels more right than any sex you've ever had. You stroke your hands over her slime-soft hair and stare in fascination as your dick throbs in her transparent mouth. The worms gather in greater numbers and your balls twist with their motions. The goo-girl extends a hand from her hold on your thighs and wraps it around your nutsack. Does she know why it's bulging like this? Her cool grip feels wonderful against your heated flesh and you tremble, unsure if you're on the brink of orgasm already or if the worms and the gooey tongue inside of your dick are confusing your senses. You pant, lost in a sudden wave of lust, and answer your own question as you shoot jizz up around her tongue. Your poor dick swells even larger as your spunk forces its way out around the penetrating goo and you only barely notice as the first worm shoots out of your dick and into the goo-girl's mouth.

She notices, though, and she stops the wonderful rippling motions which were teasing at your balls. Her face forms a puzzled expression around your cock and through her cheeks you see several more worms following the first as it swims down her neck and toward her heart. They leave shimmering tracks through the insides of her goo-body and she begins to twitch, trying to pull herself off of you and away. Her tongue retracts smoothly out of your cock and the sudden torrent of jizz through your dick makes you see stars. After the first gush you spasm, pumping a milky load into her head which is as much worms as it is your spunk. Again and again it bursts out of you, stronger instead of weaker each time, until your back arches as one enormous worm works its agonizingly slow way out of your body and into hers. It thrusts its head up through the shaft of your dick, doubling its girth, and then bulges so wide that you look like you have two knots. You can feel its tail slipping free of your balls and winding through your pelvis as the worm extends its head out of the head of your cock. You can feel yourself trying to ejaculate a cobra-sized worm and it is the best and worst sensation you have ever felt.

The goo-girl pulls back and it feels like she sucks the worm right out of you. It thrashes free of your cock and you can see the membrane of her skin distorting as the worm presses outward from her neck and jaw. You collapse in stages, dropping to your knees, then to all fours, then crashing onto your side, as the longest orgasm you've ever known finally shudders to a halt. Your brain feels like it's fizzing from the pleasure overload and you have a vague sense that your body has been emptied of everything and might just deflate now.

[Stare vacantly at the worms in the goo-girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303410)


	31. It would probably be horrible

Involuntarily you thrust your hands into your pants and cup your dicks protectively. With your left hand you enclose the entire sheath of your smaller cock, pressing hard to keep it hidden away. Your right hand closes around the pointed tip of your large dog dick where it protrudes from its own sheath and you try holding the urethra closed. 

The sharp pain of this pinch makes you jump and both of your cocks twitch under your hands. You swallow. You can almost feel it already, the horrible squirming on the inside of your vulnerable flesh. Something moves under your hand and you jump again, shrieking!

You jerk your hands back, only to realize that what you felt was your sheaths retracting as your cocks pushed forward against the pressure you were exerting. You pull your pants down around your knees and fondle your testicles just to be sure. You squeeze them hard, waiting breathlessly to feel anything writhing as the pain builds and throbs through your hard dicks and your empty cunt. Nothing, and you release your ballsack, whimpering as the cresting pain stabs through your crotch and makes the pointed tips of your dog dicks leak pre-come.

You sag sideways until your cheek is pressed to the painting. You jerk roughly at your slippery smooth dicks as you stare at the crude illustration of the imp's dick, which is lumpy and swollen where many of the little worms have crawled into it, and in no time at all your come is splattered at the base of the sign.

You pull your pants back up, breathing hard.

[Maybe it wouldn't be so bad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303497)


	32. I encompass the world

If you contain worms and the earth contains worms, are you the earth? Are you the warmth of home and the mother of earthworms? Accept this, and you have no need to move about from place to place or realm to realm. You are not buried in the mountain; you are the mountain.  
  
Be the mountain.  
  
You engulf the worms; the worms gnaw at your roots. Tiny creatures flit from realm to realm along your surface and you feed them with your worms and you feed them to your worms. You and your worms engirdle all realms and feed upon yourself until the end of the world.  
  
THE END  
  



	33. That would be rude and also dangerous

You spend a silent moment wrestling with the fantasy of having those worms pressing against and maybe into your cocks, but in the end it's just a fantasy. You aren't actually going to do anything like that. Now that you've seen the worms for yourself you should probably leave them alone.

The worms, however, don't seem inclined to leave you alone. You were trying to return one worm to its colony but now there are four larger worms oozing down your hand accompanied by a dozen or so smaller ones. Their slime has coated your hand and as you shake free from your musings you realize that a tingling line of thick fluid is running down your wrist. It tickles the inside of your elbow and you moan as the sensation turns you on even more.

The echoes of your moan reflect back to you from the sides of the little canyon you're in. When they fade, you can still hear yourself panting loudly.

Belatedly, it occurs to you to wonder if the worms' slime coating might be affecting you in some way. Say, perhaps, as an aphrodisiac? It's as though you'd forgotten briefly that you were stranded in the demon realm now. More things are aphrodisiacs than not around here, worm masses obviously included.

Feeling strangely disappointed that your bizarre worm fantasies may not be entirely your own, you take a step back and shake your hand free.

At least, that's what you try to do. As you move away, the pillar of worms breaks like a wave and crashes into you! The thousands of tiny worms prove unexpectedly heavy together and you are knocked to the ground, worms writhing to cover you. They creep underneath your loose shirt to coat your belly and collarbones with their fluids and they press moistly underneath your jaw. They burrow under the waistband of your comfortable pants and discover your already-erect pricks waiting for them, and your moans begin echoing from the rocky walls again. The squirming against your skin is beyond any pleasure you'd imagined and you stare down at the bulge your cocks make in your pants, panting as the outlines of it distort with the constant motion of the worms. You might still be able to stand up and shake yourself free, but you can't exactly remember why you ever wanted to leave.

Something wraps around the tip of your big dog-dick and you buck your hips eagerly as the slick pressure finds your piss-hole. You thrust upward again and again, but nothing changes the slow coil of the worm around your glans or the cool slide of something living worming its way into your dick. You're distantly aware that the other worms are still squirming over your body and that you're lying supine and helpless on a mountainside, but nothing can distract you from the worm carefully feeling its way into your body through your penis. It isn't a smooth motion inward; the worm bunches up inside of your urethra, pressing your dick outward with a starburst of what might have been pain if you weren't high on worm-slime, and then it extends itself deeper. You're pretty sure that the extensions would feel incredible even without the slime. 

The coiled pressure around the tip of your dick lifts; it takes you a moment to notice the change, but when you understand that it means the worm is now entirely within the shaft of your dick you shriek out loud, pumping your hips futilely into the air. You writhe like a worm yourself as the incomprehensible pleasure builds. The worm has a long way to go down the length of your dick and you scream and sob with every inch. Abruptly you find yourself on the brink of orgasm, your balls already tight in their sac, and you claw frantically at the ground trying to hold it back. Not even the fear of washing out your glorious worm stops it for very long. With another shriek you let the orgasm rush through you and the all-too-familiar pleasure is all you notice at first. When you can spare a thought for the worm inside of you, you find that not only is your flood of semen not pushing it out of you but that the worm is thrashing its way deeper. It's moving faster now, and with another spasm of pleasure you realize that its head must be past the base of your dick and into your actual body. Another trickle of come dribbles from your smaller cock and onto the worms below it, but your larger cock is completely dry -- no come got past the worm at all! The other worms on the skin of your lower belly, the ones with your come on them, are writhing madly now and climbing up the shafts of your two dicks. A tiny worm finds the urethra of your small dick and begins slithering into it, and then at least three more little worms follow the path the larger one left into your big dick.

You lie flat on the ground, everything limp except your still-throbbing dicks, and let the worms enter you. Your first worm is almost entirely within your body now and is coiling itself up. To the extent that you can think, you think it must be must be making itself comfortable in the middle of your prostate because every flex of its length leaves you believing that you are on the brink of another orgasm which never comes. A few more worms crawl into you, but you feel the rest of them squirming out of your clothing and slipping off of you to reform into their swarm.

There are worms in both of your dicks now, and you think a second worm may have caught up with the first already. You whimper quietly through what you think is actually an orgasm, although no come manages to leave either of your dicks this time. You are sticky all over from the slime left by the worms. You think you come again almost right away, but you are dizzy and exhausted and not entirely sure how to tell. Red daylight shifts across the sky as you slip between sex-addled dreams and sex-addled reality.

Some unknown number of hours later, you jolt awake as your ballsack cramps painfully. You manage to lift a hand and pull your pants down far enough to see that you are dribbling actual come now. As this final orgasm dies down, the head of a worm pokes out of the head of your largest cock and seems to look around. Apparently satisfied with what it sees, it slips back into your dick and you can feel it gliding downward. You try not to think about how many worms are in your body or where exactly in your body they might be. You've been lying in a deepening shadow for a while now and you shiver with the chill as you struggle to your feet. Your whole groin is tender and swollen and you can see a couple of lumps distending your larger cock; both of your dicks are still, terrifyingly, mostly erect. You pull your pants back on carefully and shake out your shirt where the slime has left it sticking to your skin. Moving slowly, you make your way down the mountain, thinking hard about the welcome of your campsite as you go.

[Take your worms and go home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303524)


	34. Go right

To your right the lichen seems a bit brighter, so you squeeze through a narrow gap and find yourself in another large cavern. You can't tell where the light is coming from at first, but you're still sneezing as hard as ever so you can't be any more lost than you were before. Your head throbs from the constant sneezing whiplash and you keep it as level as possible to minimize sloshing, but eventually it occurs to you to look straight up, and there it is: the familiar red sky far, far above you. You're actually in the bottom of a ridiculously deep and narrow canyon, which shouldn't make you feel better about your escape prospects but somehow does anyway. Sky! Beautiful sunless angrily-red sky!  
  
You follow along the base of the canyon a little ways and discover a patch of soil with actual plants growing in it. They're tiny, but they're green. You don't recognize them until you bend right down and touch them, but they're sprouts of the plants in that corrupted glade in the forest you keep accidentally stumbling across. These little ones are growing bulbs on the ends of their vines and those will blossom with pussy-flowers, you think. You find one with a half-open bud and tap it curiously. Maybe you tap it the wrong way, but it flicks open and puffs pollen into your face.  
  
You clutch desperately at your nose as you honk out a cry of dismay, but it's no use. You hitch in a single deep breath and then you're convulsing with sneezes again. Worms ooze down your face with ejaculated snot and land among the growing plants. Three more flower buds spring open and hit you with pollen. These plants may still be tiny but they already pack a punch; your stomach is spasming in constant rejection of your attempts to breathe but your dicks are fully extended and your pussy is sopping wet. You crawl backwards, desperate for some cleaner air, but your feet hit rock and you discover you've gotten turned around. You're trapped against this wall by a tiny patch of garden and if you can't get your lungs under control you're going to pass out soon.   
  
You heave for air and then two little plants find the waistband of your comfortable pants. Tendrils wind rapidly under your clothes and grasp the tips of your cocks. You scream as the little vines grow right into the urethra of your larger cock, which actually clears your head somewhat. You manage a whole inhalation of pollen-flavored air and, tears and worms running down your face, you try crawling away again. You can't see and the vines running around and through your cock are tougher than you'd think from how tiny and ticklish they seem, so you're mostly scrambling at the dirt with your hands and getting nowhere.   
  
On your next breath you get another faceful of pollen. Your head rocks back and then slams forward directly into a rock with the force of your sneeze. There's a horrid crack as it hits.  
  
Can plants laugh? You think these plants are laughing.

[Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303641)


	35. Wake up

You come to hours later lying on unyielding rock in a scatter of leaves. Reflexively you pat at yourself to see how many gems you've lost this time, and then remember what happened and pat at your face to see how many worms you've gained. There are definitely still worms in your face, but you try to push yourself upright anyway and find it a little easier. You don't think you could fight and you definitely couldn't solve any puzzles, but you could probably walk if the ceiling were high enough for you to move around. At least this cave is wide enough that you don't feel claustrophobic yet. There's a warm light from around the bend, which is really more of an upward crawl. You crawl up it and inch forward cautiously, blinking hard to keep your eyes focused as things slosh and splash against your cheekbones.  
  
This is only a small alcove in a much larger cave system, you realize. You're looking out into a large open area which is well-lit by numerous fire pits and a glowing orange river which extends out of the cavern. If you squint through the haze you can see two hell-hounds like the one who infected you on the other side of the cavern stirring something in a pit of fire and another lying on the ground next to them. There are a number of cracks in the walls which might lead deeper into the caves, but you think that the big one halfway to the hell-hounds might actually be reflecting daylight and not firelight.

[Duck into a smaller passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303386)  
 _or_  
[Break for the daylight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303539)


	36. Take your worms and go home

Home sweet home! You collapse onto your bedroll and groan. It feels like every part of you aches in exhaustion, even (or especially) your newly parasite-ridden right breast. You make the immense effort of rolling over and sort of shoving some branches onto the embers in your fire pit. It takes them a minute to catch, but the crackle of fire is soothing when it comes. You fervently thank your past self for burying potatoes next to the embers as you sit up and dig your dinner free. You toss some more wood onto your fire and build it up to a nice hot beacon, warming yourself happily after your long sojourn on the cold mountain.

The sky darkens as a starless night falls. The blood-red moon slowly rises up over the horizon. You lick the last of your dinner from your fingers and sigh in contentment. You feel stronger now, but you think that that's just the effects of a good meal and not another round of magical metamorphosis tonight. You could almost forget that there are demons who lurk in the darkness outside of your campfire's circle of light. It's a little harder to forget the passengers you carried into your home when every twist of your body bounces your abused chest. You strip, stretch out comfortably on your bedroll, and brush your fingertips across your areolas as you reminisce about other transformations this demon realm has wrought upon you.

Your first time was Whitney's fault, really. The farmer had been so nice to you that you'd accepted those peppers without thinking about the possible consequences. Back then -- it feels like another lifetime and it might as well have been, even though it was about twenty days ago if you count by the cycles of light and darkness -- you had a smooth human face and one human dick which was just the tiniest bit smaller than most of your friends' dicks. You were taller back then, too, and you didn't have a clit or a cunt or any boobs! You cup your hands around your boobs fondly. Your right one bulges and deforms in response as your infestation perks up, which is a bit nauseating and a bit arousing but mostly fascinating, if you're being honest. Somewhere around day six when you realized that Whitney's farm was going to be your only reliable food source you broke down sobbing on Marble's broad shoulders and indiscriminately cursed the demons, your town elders, Whitney, Marble herself, and your own inadequacy, but when you woke up the next morning tucked carefully into Marble's bed you went about accepting that your body was never going to be safe from demons no matter how well you fought them face to face. Some days its easier than others to deal with. Today is ending on a surprisingly high note here.

Technically, you suppose, this isn't even the first time you've had the local wildlife nesting in your body. You made a personal contribution to the demon population when you drank one too many substances dropped by suspiciously feeble imps, developed a sudden case of vagina, and had your brand new vagina pounded open by a suspiciously non-feeble imp in the course of a single afternoon. Imp pregnancies sure do zip right by. You barely had time to admit the truth before a newborn imp was scrambling off into the darkness. This time you're going to pay more attention.

The worms seem to be gliding throughout your entire breast, which is swollen far larger than its twin on the left. You can't really track them with your fingertips, since they don't travel far next to the soft skin of your breast before burrowing deeper into your chest again, but there are well over a dozen separate worms in there. You feel cautiously around the place where your right nipple was this morning. The edges are incredibly sensitive and slightly damp, and you lick your fingers to see if you're lactating again. No, you think not; that tastes more like your cunt than anything else, really. With that in mind, you run your fingers around your areola again and decide that yes, it does remind you of your labia a bit. When you cautiously press a finger inward, it definitely feels like the inside of your cunt, and you shift your hips around as you realize it gives you pleasure like your cunt does too. There's no clit next to it, but remembering how it felt to have the imp fucking you there, you think that maybe the remains of your old nipple deep inside will feel the same. You try various stretches until you locate the muscles which clench this new nipple-cunt of yours; it's more difficult than it was figuring out your tail, that three days when you had a dog tail, but you find it in the end. You squeeze your fingertip in satisfaction and thrust it a little deeper. Is that your nipple?

No, no, it's a worm. There's a worm sliding out to meet your incoming finger. After a moment it undulates back into your boob, and you realize that you don't know how or when these worms might want to leave you again. You're still not entirely sure why they crawled into you in the first place, and you find yourself proud that they like your tits. The picture on the mountainside suggests that your right breast is considered as good as an imp's testicles, and those are seriously virile. Your own nuts can never match their volume no matter what you eat, and you find that you don't mind at all being recognized for your tits instead of your prick and balls. Maybe it was all of those archery lessons with Kelt, a thought which never fails to make you a little wet, but you're still too bruised up even to want to masturbate right now -- and in this demon realm, that's the definition of a horrible injury.

Folding your arms carefully over your sore chest, you curl up a bit without hitting too many bruises and fall asleep before you have time to worry any further.

When you wake up, the moon has already set and the sky is the pleasingly pale red which bodes well for the weather today. You shift, stretch, and rub your hand across your breasts, smiling as you find your right one still distended with worms. You feel great! You re-rig your makeshift bra sling from yesterday, pull on a clean shirt and pants, and get ready to take on the world.

[Share your happiness with your friend Marble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303461)


	37. Explore the desert

You swing back through your campsite to mentally fortify yourself. Before you can talk yourself back out of it, you stride forth and think hard about the desert, the dry air and the soft sand. By the third stride your feet are kicking up plumes of sand and your fourth stride sends you sliding down the side of a dune. You scramble back up to the top of it and take a long look around, reflexively shading your eyes against a sun which isn't there. Ingram was only four days' travel from the southernmost edge of the Lesser Fenoxo Desert and although you'd never been yourself you'd heard plenty about it secondhand. You aren't sure why you never tried to come this way before; maybe it was reflexive concern for your water supply, like shading yourself from the sun. You don't see anything nearby, but you focus on the idea of a merchants' fair and set off in a random direction.

Despite Marble's dire predictions, the novelty of the desert around you draws your mind away from the worms inside of you. The sand around you reflects all different shades of red from the sky above and it sparkles gently in the light, lifting your spirits.

Out of the corner of your eye you see something moving, but when you turn there are only the ripples in the sand from the wind. You don't think the wind is picking up as if a storm were coming, and you're confident in your ability to think yourself home to your camp in a matter of minutes, so you stride forth again. Your worms are drawing your attention again now, undulating in your body in unexpectedly erotic ways. There's a steep curved side of a particularly tall dune ahead of you and you alter your course to bring you into this vague shelter. You scan the desert again, but there's still no one nearby. Your worms seem to leap and twist inside of you and, feeling delightfully naughty, you strip yourself naked in the middle of the desert and sit down on your comfortable shirt. Eagerly you run your hands over your cocks and your breasts, seeking out the little lumps of worms moving under your skin. You're hard, of course -- you don't think you've been without a little bit of an erection all day -- but your dicks start throbbing urgently when you've barely begun to play with yourself.

You lie back and begin jerking steadily at your larger dick with one hand while your other hand continues to follow the worms as they swarm inside of you. Your hips pump up into your hand as your dick leaks pre-come down the shaft to ease its motion. You begin panting as one small worm head slips out of your body to test the open air and you slam yourself down and up into the grip of your hand around your dick.

You have no idea that the sandwyrm is coming until it bursts through the ground and swallows you. One minute you are masturbating in the open in the desert, there is a wild upheaval, and the next thing you know you are being rhythmically squeezed on the inside of something dark and hot and wet. It feels like your whole body is now being jerked off the way only one of your cocks was in the desert, and you arch into the pressure eagerly and ride it into your orgasm. Worms spray out around you and are massaged against your skin by the contractions around you; their writhing adds to your excitement and you moan into the darkness closing in around you. You are eased down the slippery throat of the sandwyrm until its final swallow crushes you. You die as you had been living: completely confused but thoroughly pleasured.

[Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808617/chapters/6303398)


	38. Epilogue: Plant Food

In the Deepwoods, if you know where to look, you can find deep cracks in the ground out of which grow the tallest and oldest of the corrupted plants. It's said that if you followed them down into the earth you would find that their roots grew not from ordinary dirt but from the skull of a mighty hero, rich with worms like the finest soil, and it's said that if you climbed back up from there that you would ascend into the sky as a mighty demon. No would-be demon has ever succeeded in the climb. Perhaps you'll be the first, or perhaps someday you'll be fertile soil for more of these woods.

THE END


End file.
